


Bedtime Reading

by badly_knitted



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the workday is over, even the Librarian can find comfort in a good book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cedara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/gifts).



> Written for cedara’s prompt Discworld, The Librarian, his favourite book,’ at fic_promptly.

“Oook.” The Librarian looked around himself with satisfaction. For once he had every book in its place and even those chained to the shelves were quiet, resting, no doubt dreaming of escape. 

It was late, the last student had left for his bed, and for the moment there was nothing left to do. Opening a drawer in his desk, the Librarian selected a bedtime banana, fetched his favourite book from its shelf, and settled into the pile of old, patched, multicoloured blankets that constituted his bed.

Being a great ape was in some ways a vast improvement over being a human. Reaching the highest shelves had never been easier, and he got all the bananas he could eat. Sometimes there was other fruit too, and even the odd loaf of bread. It got a little lonely at times though; the books had become his closest companions and he’d spent many a long night browsing their pages.

He knew the contents of every book in the library by now, but this was the one he liked the best. Opening it, he leafed slowly through the pages, each one a colourful hand-painted illustration depicting the plants, birds, and animal life of the distant Howondaland jungles, and even though he’d never been there in person, it felt a little like going home.

The End


End file.
